Komodo Brothers
The Komodo Brothers are a pair of scimitar-wielding anthropomorphic Komodo Dragons who first appeared in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The burlier of the two is Komodo Moe, who is very strong but not too bright. While the skinnier one is Komodo Joe, who lacks in physical strength but is very cunning. They are creations of Dr. Nitrus Brio. They were both voiced by in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, who also voices Dingodile and Koala Kong. History ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' The pair appeared as the second boss, working for Dr. N. Brio. Komodo Moe throws swords while Komodo Joe spins around to get Crash Bandicoot. ''Crash Team Racing'' Only Komodo Joe is present in the game. He is the third boss racer and a hidden playable character. He plans to be the savior of the Earth who will stop Nitros Oxide. ''Crash Bash'' They appeared as the third boss. They control a machine to defeat the player. When the machine is destroyed, they pilot tanks. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' They both returned as the same role from the original second game. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Komodo Joe returns in the remaster for Crash Team Racing, serving the same role that he had in the original game. His brother, Komodo Moe, also appears as a racer during the Spooky Grand Prix and can be unlocked in the Pitstop. Both brothers are Balanced class drivers. Gallery The Komodo Brothers.jpg|The Komodo Brothers. The Komodo Bros..jpg|The Komodo Bros. Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Team Racing. Komodo Moe.png|Komodo Moe in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Joe CTR.png|Komodo Joe in Crash Team Racing's cutscenes. Komodo Brothers Trophy.png|The Komodo brothers in Crash Bash. Komodobros Concept.jpg|The Komodo Brothers in a concept of a deleted level in Crash Twinsanity. Komodo Joe Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled.png NFKMoe.png Trivia *The Komodo brothers, along with Tiny Tiger and Dr. N. Gin were originally planned to be in the first Crash Bandicoot game, but they were both removed. So, they were introduced as N. Brio's henchmen in the second game. They can still be seen in the 1996 early cutscenes that were meant for the first game. A scrapped theme for Komodo Joe can be found on Youtube. In the first game was meant to have separate fights for Joe and Moe, with their own themes. *The Komodo Brothers were initially considered to be included in Crash Nitro Kart, along with N. Brio, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Rilla Roo, and Nina Cortex. *Komodo dragons are live in Indonesia on the island of Komodo not in Australia. *The Komodo brothers were supposed to appear and have a neutral role in Crash Twinsanity during the gameplay at the middle island in the Wumpa Islands. Both brothers and the island were removed from the game due to time restraints and limitations from the publisher. Navigation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Creation Category:Siblings Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Martial Artists Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Unseen Category:Samurai Category:Mute Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Dragons Category:On & Off Category:Mutated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil